


Защищай своих любимых

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Питер был совершенно не в восторге, когда недавно помилованные Мстители объявились на базе, и то, в каком тоне они разговаривали с мистером Старком совершенно не улучшало ситуацию.





	Защищай своих любимых

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protect what you Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401357) by [TonyStarkissist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist). 



Мистер Старк был _хорошим_ человеком. Вот так. Он был добрым, заботливым, страдал всепоглощающим комплексом вины и в целом был просто очень, очень хорошим человеком. Любой в здравом уме увидел бы это. Это было до боли очевидно, как бы сильно он ни пытался это отрицать.

Кроме того, в жизни каждого из нас есть человек, который заставляет нас смеяться чуть громче, улыбаться чуть шире и просто делает нашу жизнь чуточку ярче, и для Питера Паркера таким человеком был Тони Старк.

Поэтому, когда эти глупые, лицемерные, недавно помилованные Мстители просто… просто, блядь, _ЗАЯВИЛИСЬ_ НА БАЗУ… Они насели на мистера Старка, словно это _он_ поступил неправильно и все произошедшее — это _его_ вина. _Хренушки. Не-а_. Питер не собирался мириться с подобным дерьмом. Никто не имеет права обращаться с таким человеком, как мистер Старк, так, как это сделали они.

Тони Старк был живым воплощением фразы «восставший из пепла». Он пережил травму, и… и он переживал потерю за потерей, предательство за предательством, снова и снова, и Питер видел, к каким приступам паники и тревожности все это привело. Этот человек только и делал, что отдавал и отдавал, а мир же — только брал и брал. И у Питера просто кровь вскипела в венах, когда его так называемые _друзья_ просто заявились к нему домой, намереваясь отобрать у него еще больше, когда он и так дал им уже так много.

—  _Держу пари, ты тоже не очень рад нас видеть, Старк_.

И, серьезно, Питер, вроде как, не должен был услышать этот разговор… Мистер Старк вышел буквально пару минут назад, приказав Питеру оставаться в лаборатории и закончить домашнюю работу, пока сам он отправился поприветствовать вернувшихся товарищей по команде. Но он слышал весь разговор, не испытывая при этом ни капли вины, и ему пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не ворваться прямо туда и не надавать этим идиотам по щекам, пока он продолжал слушать, как его наставник принимает каждый словесный удар, даже не пытаясь как-то защитить себя. И это, кстати, было так в духе Тони Старка.

—  _Что, на этот раз не будешь запирать нас, а?_

Питер уже мог примерно представить, сколько недель потребуется ему, Пеппер и Роуди, чтобы убедить мистера Старка в том, что он совершенно не заслужил того, в чем его обвиняли эти неблагодарные люди.

—  _Тони, ты не можешь просто взять и сбросить все свои супергеройские обязанности на неопытного бойца. Ты его поощряешь, а из-за него могут пострадать люди. Ты должен взять на себя ответственность и вмешаться, особенно сейчас, когда люди нуждаются в тебе. То, что команда на некоторое время распалась, еще не значит, что ты можешь просто взять отпуск, чтобы отдохнуть от необходимости защищать людей_.

Ну, все. Это была последняя капля. Питер в ярости покинул лабораторию и промаршировал в общую комнату, где собрались все гости.

Это выглядело даже хуже, чем он себе представлял…

Там стоял мистер Старк, совсем один, и пустым взглядом смотрел на кучку разочарованных Мстителей. Его подбородок был высоко вздернут, но изо рта не доносилось ни звука. Все тело его было напряжено, и Питер едва успел уловить, как он обхватил рукой свое левое запястье, которое уже заметно дрожало.

— Как вы _смеете_ , — вскипел Питер, устремившись к группе и метая глазами молнии.

Стив изумленно округлил глаза, когда он увидел, как Питер ураганом влетел в комнату. В следующее мгновение он повернулся к Тони.

— Тони, кто это?

— Это совершенно не твое дело, _Стивен_ , — огрызнулся Питер и встал рядом со своим наставником, гордо расправив плечи.

Глаза Тони распахнулись — от удивления и ярости, — едва Питер ворвался в комнату. Он выглядел так, словно собирался вот-вот отчитать его за нарушение прямого приказа, но Питер хотел сначала сказать пару слов, прежде чем его вновь сошлют в лабораторию.

— Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы выслушали меня, и выслушали внимательно, вы, придурки, — прорычал он, — вы _не_ имеете права врываться в это здание и вот так обвинять мистера Старка. В отличие _от вас_ , он целыми днями пытается исправить человеческие судьбы, пытается сделать их жизнь лучше. И, опять же, в отличие _от вас_ , ему не плевать на мир и на людей, которые признаются тем, кому они доверяют, что они напуганы. И нет ничего странного в том, что люди хотят подчиняться правилам, хотят знать, что они в безопасности и все находится под контролем! Но нет! О, великий и могучий Капитан Америка вприпрыжку скачет впереди планеты всей, решив вдруг, что он намного лучше справится с этим самостоятельно! _Пошли на хрен эти людишки, умоляющие нас о защите. Они не знают, о чем говорят, а вот Я — ЗНАЮ! Я буду делать все по-своему. Никто не будет указывать мне, что делать, потому что я такой шикарный супергерой, я спасал Америку еще во время Войны. Ура,_  — Питер, с нотками безумия в глазах, театрально взмахнул руками.

Он почувствовал, как рука мистера Старка опустилось ему на плечо и крепко сжала его. Питер знал — это знак, что пора заткнуться. Он понимал, что наставник в ярости, но он еще не закончил.

— Мда, не-а. Ты просто повел себя, как высокомерный ублюдок. И вот вместе со своей бравой командой вы решили, что вы совершенно не виноваты в том, что весь мир и правительство обратились против вас за то, что вы сделали именно то, что они посчитали неправильным. Нет, вместо этого вы обвинили во всем самого добросовестного и честного человека, который всего лишь хотел избежать раскола и обезопасить весь остальной мир… Он пытался помочь вам! А когда все приняло неприятный оборот, вы просто поджали хвосты и сбежали! Повесив всю ответственность на этого парня! А затем! О, боже, — Питер невесело рассмеялся, — затем вы набрались наглости завалиться сюда, после того как скрывались почти целый год, и обвинить этого человека в безответственности? Серьезно? Вы настолько тупые? — хватка на его плече стала крепче.

— Питер, — предостерегающе произнес его наставник с нотками раздражения в голосе.

 — Я еще не закончил, мистер Старк, — отрывисто ответил Питер, кинув на него решительный взгляд, прежде чем снова повернуться к остальным.

— А в Сибири? Да, помнишь это? Ну, чтоб ты знал, Железный Человек мог одной левой уложить тебя. Но нет. Он был выше этого, даже после того, как узнал, что твой дружок убил его родителей. Да, должен признать, мистер Старк мог бы отреагировать на это и получше, я это понимаю. Но у него было _полное_ , блядь, право чувствовать себя преданным и напасть на вас в том бункере. Он _доверял_ тебе, а ты врал ему. А после этого? О, боже, вот тут начинается моя любимая часть! Ты избил его! Ты и этот твой приятель. Не могу поверить. Я просто… вау. И награда за звание худшего друга года достается… АЙ! — голова Питера резко наклонилась к плечу, когда он почувствовал чью-то болезненную хватку на своем правом ухе.

— Достаточно, — недовольно сказал Тони, не выпуская из рук ухо паучонка.

— Ой-ой-ой, мистер Старк, — пропищал Питер.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты извинился перед ними прямо сейчас.

— Что? Нет! Да вы изде… Ай-ой-ай!

Мистер Старк легонько потянул его за ухо и, опустив парнишку, устало вздохнул.

— Нельзя нападать на других под влиянием гнева, Питер. Я тебе уже об этом говорил. И хотя кое-что из того, что ты сказал, возможно, было правдой, в их словах тоже была доля правды. Итак, я хочу, чтобы ты извинился и вернулся в лабораторию, где я сказал тебе ждать меня.

Питер вскинул на него сердитый взгляд, но, разумеется, со взглядом Тони Старка он конкурировать не мог.

Питер ненавидел то, как сильно мистер Старк сомневался в себе. Он не должен был слушать всю эту ложь, которой эти люди пытались его накормить. Но мистер Старк был мистером Старком, и видит бог, он не собирался снова его ослушаться.

Он повернулся к оглушенным героям.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали… я извиняюсь только потому, что мистер Старк — удивительный человек, которого вы не заслуживаете, — его взгляд стал жестче, и он рискнул украдкой оглянуться на гения, который выжидающе застыл рядом с ним.

Губы Питера расплылись в озорной улыбке.

— Простите, что я ранил ваше закомплексованное эго, мистер Капитан Америка, сэр. И я говорю это не потому, что я хочу, а потому что мой _папа_ приказал мне.

И с этими словами он выбежал из комнаты, не дожидаясь какой-либо реакции. Нет смысла обрекать себя на кару от рук Железного Человека раньше, чем необходимо.

Мистер Старк — самый лучший, и он готов потратить каждый день своей жизни, пытаясь заставить его поверить в это.


End file.
